User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-2 Character Sheet 2: Scotty Emsworth
'Name: '''Scott "Scotty" Emsworth '''Aliases: '''Mr. Black Hand, the Butcher of Valentine Avenue, Gold-Eyed Jack, The Longdale Devil, The Dealer of Death '''Age: '''43 '''Species: '''Human '''Powers: 'Magic (Mathematics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Elemental Manipulation), The Devil's Gift, Power of the Gods Beyond, Immortality 'Abilities/Skills: 'Intimidation, Firearm Expert, Genius-Level Intellect, Psychological Intuition 'Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Affiliations: '''Himself '''Motto: '"If it doesn't benefit me, it's gotta go." 'Quotes: '"Everything I do is for a practical reason, you see. If it doesn't benefit me and mine own? It must be destroyed. My logic is very simple and reasonable. Hell, what I believe is what everybody believes in deep down. At some level, everybody is really out for themselves. I just don't have the self-righteousness to pretend that I'm not." "I'm the Longdale Devil. Do you know why they call me that? It's a nickname I got when I was a teenager. I conducted rituals in my basement, hoping to hell and back that there was some greater power than this bullshit poverty I have to deal with. And then it came to me -- spirits, spirits that gave me more than I could ever imagine. I used the power to take over Valentine Avenue. Soon every madman and wag knew my name, and that's when I realized, truly realized...''I could make Brittanica mine." "Oh, I see. You're sitting there, wondering what it takes to create something like me. Okay, I'll make this easier for you. Perhaps it was my alcoholic father who worked in oil factories? Perhaps it was because every time he came from work, he beat me like a dog. Perhaps it was because of my mother, who whored herself out on the street every night just to get some more Green-V? Maybe it was the fact that I was bullied whenever I wasn't too busy working at the coal mines? No, detective. I'm an evil man. I do this because I like doing it. I kill because I get power for doing it. You think every machine from the factory can be fixed? No. Some things are just made broken. And that's the way I like it." "Life is suffering. You know that, I know that. As soon as I let you out of my little dungeon here -- you're a prostitute, right? The world's going to eat you alive. Drugs, rape, generally shitty customers. Every girl out there is told that they'll get a prince; and hell, some of them even meet people that fit the letter. But you won't. You're going to be licking the proverbial dirt off of the fuckin' floors for the rest of your miserable ass life. Your biggest break is going to be getting kidnapped and tortured by me, that's how shitty your situation is. Your daddy walked out on you, your mother was as much a whore as you are. All of this adversity is too much to bare. You should probably kill yourself." "Dear detective...wow, this'll be the first time you hear my voice, huh? This new telephone technology is amazing, ain't it? Well, today...today I ate one of my victims. It was my first time doing it, and the first time is always the best as they say. I'd go into the gory details, but I'm sure you get off on this as much as I do. It tasted like...nothing I've ever eaten before. I wonder to this moment why I did it. What's your theory, Mr. Expert? I see it as some acquisition of power that I've somehow lost? I see...eating their bodies as consuming their souls? Or are you going to step out of your perfect, neuro-clinical world and consider that maybe I'm just fucking evil? No...there's no chance that you'll do that. Man has created science to fend off the monsters in the dark, after all." '''Theme: 'Here Comes the Boogeyman 'Occupations: '''Coal Worker, Serial Killer '''Archetypes: 'Complete Monster, The Sociopath, The Unfettered, Serial Killer, I'm a humanitarian, Cold-Blooded Torture, For The Evulz, Card Carrying Villain '''Origin: '''Scott Emsworth is the son of Margaret Gillesbie and James Emsworth. He had a very rough childhood, forced into child labor at the early age of seven, and bullied whenever he was able to go to school. His mother was fairly loving whenever she was clean, but due to her drug addiction, she led a life of prostitiution to support her addiction. His father, James, was one of Margaret's more overbearing customers. He beat Margaret and Scott as opposed to his real family that he kept them secret from. Scott eventually got into the occult at the age of fifteen as a form of escapism from his cruel life. He did rituals daily, and one day he did the right ritual and contacted beings from another dimension. These beings gave imbued him with unknown powers, but it was at the price that he must kill to sustain them. By the time he was thirty, he was the most notorious killer in Longdale, and then Brittanica when he was thirty five. Category:Blog posts